D.I.C.E.
Bandai Entertainment | network = Animax | network_en = YTV Cartoon Network | first = January 1, 2005 | last = December 2005 | episodes = 40 | episode_list = }} D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) is an animated television series produced by Bandai Entertainment, Xebec, and Studio Galapagos (computer animation). Originally made for the United States, the series was first broadcast in Cartoon Network in US, then YTV in Canada. On December 12, 2005, the Japanese version was premiered on Animax under the title Dinobreaker (ディノブレイカー Dinobureikā?). On January 7, 2006, the Tagalog version premiered on Hero TV. ABS-CBN network followed by broadcasting the series in Tagalog on January 28, 2006. As of October 31, 2009, D.I.C.E. has already run for a total of 15 full runs in the 4 channels which broadcast D.I.C.E. in the Philippines. Story In Sarbylion galaxy, there is an organization named DICE (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) to help those in need. Among them, F-99 is the only unit composed entirely of children. Often being trivialized by their young ages, DICE member use RADOC to summon the Gild suit (Gild jacket) to help them to gain some respect among suspicious locals. When a problem arises, DICE is called to the rescue. With the Dinobreaker, which can transform from Vehicle Mode to Dino Mode, the DICE team can always get the job done. D.I.C.E. is sometimes compared with Thunderbirds, not only because of the rescue theme, but also the GTR catchphrase, which means "Good to Roll". (Some prefer it as 'got the request') In the Japanese version of the show, D.I.C.E. stands for Dinobrakers Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises. Characters DICE members Fortress F-99 Among DICE, the F-99 is run by children, specifically orphans. It has been said that all of them grew up in a time of war and that their families were victims of it. * Jet Siegel is a hot-headed pilot who always rushes into danger with little or no forethought. Despite his hot temper, Jet has a strong moral sense and isn't afraid to take risks to rescue those in need. His fierce competitive streak often leads to friction with his teammates. (Age: 12)(Red) * Tak Carter is captain of F-99. As the second oldest member of the team, he is looked upon by his other teammates as an older brother. A well-respected and capable leader, Tak always stays calm and decisive even under enormous pressure. In episode 8, it was hinted that he and Marsha are dating. (Age: 15)(Yellow) * Robert Clapice is described best as "a pretty-boy pilot who is always concerned about his looks." As the pilot of the only flight-capable Dinobreaker, Robert is often sent to the frontlines to scout the situation. Though Robert and Jet always compete over everything, they also make the best partners on the DICE F-99 team. It is shown often throughout the season that he is close friends with both Sam and Marco.(Age: 12)(Purple) * Marco Rocca is Jet's buddy in orphanage and a close friend of Robert. Always complaining about something, especially how cramped his cockpit is, Marco and his Dinobreaker are often assigned to heavy-duty tasks such as demolitions and heavy lifting. Despite his constant gripes, Marco always gets the job done. He can be relied on to solve tough situations and often remains calm and in control in bad situations. (Age: 12)(Blue) * Puffy Angel holds the position of data analysis expert on board F-99. She sees Marsha as an older sister figure and happens to be a bit of a shop-a-holic. She is sometimes temperamental and hates Jet to the core, however in the last episode of Season 2, when Jet was commissioned in the hospital after the final battle with the Immortal Pharaoh, she watched over and cared for him every day until he recovered, hinting that she has deeper feelings for him. (But along the way Puffy did express her love emotions for Jet once in a while)Puffy can also guild up but does not have a dinobreaker. (Age: 12)(Pink) * Sam N'Dool, a mechanical expert and another close friend of Robert. Though the youngest of the team,he is also referred to the brains of bunch. Sam drives the Paratricar, Capable of turning invisible. He also prays in his free time and for the safety of his crew-mates(Age: 11)(Green) * Chao Lee, is both the pilot and navigator of F-99. He is the giver of advice to anyone who seems to be troubled or upset, and is willing to speak out against his captain if he has to. (Age: 17)(Brown) * Marsha Rizarov serves as second-in-command of DICE F-99. In episode 8, it was hinted that her and Tak are dating. Marsha can also guild up, but does not have a dinobreaker. She is seen by all of her teammates as an older sister. (Age: 14)(Blue) * Randall is a tall blue android serving under DICE F-99. * Gelati, a short yellow android serving under DICE F-99, often serves as Jet and Puffy's punching bag. * Moke is Chao Lee's pet. When Moke's parent was kill by poachers, Chao took on the responsibility of raising Moke. Moke only speaks Chao's name. * Clo Zan is a new member from the Heron universe (introduced in second season). (Age: 2350) Other DICE members * Captain Spike - A DICE E-01 member. He always appears in his stylish hat (even when piloting his dinobreaker), and loves to brag about how it was tailor-made. In episode 7, Chao's pet moke, stole his hat and ran through a dinner half naked to get it back. (Age:25)(Light Blue) * Macchiatto - A member from DICE Fortress C-01. (Age:23)(Orange) * Commander Sid - Commander of the DICE F station. (Green) * Phantom Knight (Phantom Black) - A mysterious "stranger" who always get into Jet's way, and steals items related to the long-lost Heron civilization with his crew of space pirates. In episode 25, it was revealed that Phantom Knight is Jet's long lost brother, Zack. The Phantom Knight is treated in a similar manner to "Racer X" from Speed Racer. * Body of Elders - A group of 12 men that are governing DICE since its beginning. They make executive decisions for the organization. The Body of Elders also staged a conspiracy involving implanting wormhole detectors to dinobreakers and use them to find Heron's Gate, kidnapping DICE executives, staging war between DICE factions, in an attempt to achieve immortality. They were presumably dead when they were trying to pass the temporarily closed Heron's Gate. Heron Knights The Heron Knights first appeared in Episode 27, during the show's second season. They are the guardians of the Heron Universe. B-DICE (B CORP) B-DICE is an organization that tries to discredit DICE by posing as DICE members, but without a convincing disguise, their tricks are easily uncovered. The famous slogan is We are B-DICE, but that doesn't mean we're nice! * Club - The taller of the Poker brothers. * Diamond - The shorter of the Poker brothers. * Laughing Boy - A B-DICE member that dressed like the Joker from poker. * Luigi - A Sitanian archaeologist working with B-DICE to find the Sitan Kaleidoscope. After he had found the kaleidoscope, he and his former associate Falco were transported back in time, and was never seen again. Dinobreakers Dinobreaker is a transformable mechanical creature used by a Dinorider. Dinobreaker transforms by calling it with the appended phrase 'libertize'. To keep their wild personalities under control, they only eat refined pellets. Feeding a Dinobreaker with raw pellet is a recipe that guarantees troubles! Among the Dinobreakers are: * Motoraptor - Jet's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Velociraptor. * Dimetrover - Tak's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Dimetrodon. * Hoverptera - Robert's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Pteranodon. * Monocrawler - Marco's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Monoclonius. * Paratricar - Sam's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Parasaurolophus. * Hoverrhynchus - Captain Spike's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is Rhamphorhynchus. * Lambeotracker - Macchiatto's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Lambeosaurus. * Mototyranno - Commander Sid's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Knight Rex - Phantom Knight's Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a Tyrannosaurus Rex * Motostinger - A mysterious purple Dinobreaker. Its dinosaur form is a mutant Velociraptor. It first appeared in episode 12 with its mysterious rider (a robot programed to destroy Phantom Knight). Unlike other Dinobreakers, it does not need a phrase to transform. It also has several other "features" not common to DICE dinobreakers. * Tortoise Fortress - Chao's Dinobreaker. It usually assumes the form of Fortress F-99, but in critical times it can be used to combat giant creatures. 'Knightbreakers Knightbreakers are transforming mechanical creatures used by the Heron Knights. They are believed to evolved dinobreakers but unlike dinobreakers they don't have a vehicle mode, but rather dino mode and gaurdian mode, which is humanoid. This transformation is triggered when a Heron Knight says the phrase "knightbreak" and merges with the knightbreaker. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Voice cast US cast * Jeffrey Watson: Jet Siegel * Caitlynne Medreck: Puffy Angel * Lucas Gilbertson: Chao Lee * Zoe Slusar: Sam N' Dool * Brendan Hunter: Robert Clapice * Robert Scott Henrickson: Marco Rocca * Scott Roberts: Tak Carter * Carol Anne Day: Marcia Rizarov * Cole Howard: Clo-Zan * Jonathan Love: Commander Sid/Phantom Knight * Mark Gatha: Captain Spike * Dave Pettitt: Smil * Jennifer Bain: Mok Japanese cast * Daisuke Sakaguchi: Jet Siegel * Akeno Watanabe: Puffy Angel * Kenta Miyake: Chao Lee * Megumi Matsumoto: Sam N'Dool * Noriaki Sugiyama: Robert Clapice * Shinji Kawada: Marco Rocca * Susumu Chiba: Tak Carter * Yumi Kakazu: Marsha Rizarov Video Game A video game based on this series was released for the PlayStation 2 in 2005.Dice - GameSpot.com References External links * English D.I.C.E. PlayStation 2 audio samples at AudioAtrocities.com * http://www.xebec-inc.co.jp/anime/dinobreaker/ Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2005 anime Category:Dinosaur anime and manga Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime series